


And everyone else...

by Kindred



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Heats and Ruts, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Josh Washington Lives, Josh Washington is Rescued, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Chris, Protective Josh, Wendigo, Wendigo Josh Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Cute?” He asked as his eyes perked up as he stared wide-eyed at Chris “You think I’m cute?”“Yeah, I do your my cute wendigo.”
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	And everyone else...

Chris reckons he has a handle on Josh’s wild side by now; it’s been a year since he was rescued from those cold tunnels. He still needs human flesh to survive and luckily for him, Josh’s mom and dad were quite happy to pay for the bags of human blood that seem to curb his appetite. He wasn’t going to ask where they got the blood from, Josh would also go out and hunts that seem to help as well and kept him happy he was looking more like the Josh he knew. 

He has a scar going from the corner of his lips and stops in the middle of his cheek; Chris was told when the rescuers found him that was open up to reveal rows of sharp pointy teeth...Which he still has… He had seen the photos of his partly turned wendigo form and it scared him giving him nightmares of Josh pinning him down and attacking him but one night and every night since then he dreamed that Josh would pin him down in his apartment and instead of killing him he would...well for lack of a better word fuck him until his stomach become heavy and swollen. Sometimes he thinks there is something wrong with him if he is having these thoughts, but hey he has always had kinky dreams.

He starts thinking he might need help but he keeps quiet about the dreams as they released Josh into his care. He had to have someone with him and his family weren’t exactly the cuddly type, he was currently driving Josh to their new place. He had to get a new place because Josh needs the wooded area and no neighbour with dogs, Chris couldn’t even look at his old neighbours knowing Josh had eaten their dogs. Especially when Karan and Susan started to put posters up of their missing yappy dog, things got tricky as they wanted to start putting up cameras in the area that would do Josh no good. 

He heard a small clicking noise that made him look over to Josh, he doesn’t always seem aware he is making those small noises which Chris finds cute. He was looking out the window as he hugged his knees he looks smaller than Chris has ever seen him. “You doing alright?” He asked “Not hungry or anything?”  
“No, I’m good Cochise.” He mumbled into his arm. He turned to look at Chris and watched him drive his eyes focus on the road. “Why are you...” Chris looks at him briefly before looking back at the road. “Why are you here? With me? Why haven’t you left like the others?”  
“Because that is not what best friends do, sure you upset me. But I’m not going to abandon you.” He smiled as he reached out and placed a hand on his knee, he was aiming for the shoulder but a knee was as good as any. “All I want to do is look after you.” Josh smiled and touched Chris’ hand and held it for a moment letting out a purr like sound. 

The noise seems to surprise them both and had Josh slapping both hands over his mouth “Sorry, I can’t seem to control the noise I make.” He said Chris smiles at him while he keeps looking at the road.  
“It’s fine it’s cute.” He tells him.  
“Cute?” He asked as his eyes perked up as he stared wide-eyed at Chris “You think I’m cute?”  
“Yeah, I do your my cute wendigo.” He says with a smile as he parks up at the new house. He stared at Chris as he turns to look at him. “What?” Josh leaned forwards and place a hand on his cheek purred again, as he let his thumb brush across his cheek. There was a click of Josh’s seat belt as he got up onto his knees and then kissed him.  
“I’m not cute.” He tells him, Chris let out a shaky laugh as Josh kissed him again letting his sharp teeth scrape across his bottom lip.  
“Ouch.” Chris pulled back and touches his lip; he frowns as he looks at his fingers and sees blood on them as he lets his tongue brush across the wound. “Is that to prove you’re not cute?” Josh shrugged and hopped out of the car, leaving Chris bewildered and maybe a little hard.  
“No that was an accidental slip of a tongue or rather a tooth.” He grins as he gets to the door and frowns “Hey keys!”


End file.
